Scott Tenorman Gets Revenge!
by wawa2012
Summary: Scott Tenorman decides to get revenge on Eric Cartman, with unexpected results...
1. Waiting for 3 Years

Before that July day three years ago, Scott Tenorman was a normal 15-year-old boy. Since the loss of his parents, he had been depressed, angry, and most of all fixated on getting revenge on Eric Cartman. A year after his parents were killed, he pulled out all the stops to get his revenge on Cartman, informing him that Jack Tenorman was both Scott and Cartman's dad.

Cartman's reaction of being proud of being half-Bronco angered Tenorman. Did Cartman not care at all that he had his own father killed?

Scott made his decision. Cartman was going to _die._ On this cold Monday in November.


	2. Cartman Must Die

Scott got through his day working at Pizza Shack and then went home. Since he wanted to catch Cartman by surprise, he decided to wait until 11 pm.

He knew that these might be his last few hours of freedom, so he went to Shi Tpa Town and got himself a steak-and-lobster dinner. The bill came to $82.78, but Scott only had $50 on him. At the end of the dinner, he paid the $50 and hurriedly left before the employees knew he hadn't fully paid.

He went home, grabbed his "Kill All Betrayers" knife, and laid it on the passenger's seat of his 1990 Nissan Stanza. It was 9:24 pm. He watched TV for the next hour and a half, and then started the car to go to Cartman's house. There wasn't going to be any beating around the bush. Just go in, kill Cartman, and be out of the house within two minutes.

He got a ladder and climbed to Cartman's bedroom window, but as he opened the window, he made some noise. Mr. Kitty, who was sleeping in the bed with Cartman, immediately screamed, waking Cartman up just as Scott climbed through the window.

Scott lunged at Cartman with the knife, which landed on the pillow where Cartman's head had been just seconds earlier.

"MEEEEM! SCOTT TENORMAN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Cartman, but his mom was not home. She was all the way in Denver, working as a prostitute.

As Scott continued to swing with the knife, Cartman opened the bedroom door and ran through the house. "DON'T KILL ME!"

Scott caught up to Cartman, pushing him against the refrigerator and holding the knife against his shirt collar. "If you can give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you, I'll spare your life. But it has to be a damn good reason."

"Because I'm 12 years old!" said Cartman.

"What the fuck does that matter? You killed my parents!" Scott drew the knife ever closer.

"Because it's illegal?" asked Cartman.

"Prison would be better than the hell I've lived through!" Scott lightly grazed Cartman's neck with the knife, and a drop of blood came out. "One more chance. 10. 9. 8."

Cartman sat there, petrified.

"7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Because Farmer Denkins killed your parents! He killed my dad too!"

"That's true. You're going to help me kill Farmer Denkins. If you fuck up, you're dead." replied Scott.


	3. Denkins Must Die

Cartman's life was spared, quite literally, by a razor-thin margin. Scott grabbed Cartman by the arm. "Get in the car!" he snarled. Cartman was too scared to speak as he climbed into the passenger seat of Scott's car.

After about five minutes, Cartman muttered "W-where are we going?"

"To that hick farmer's pony ranch!"

"No way! He'll kill us!" Cartman tried to open the door and jump out of the car, which was moving at 60 mph. Scott put his knife to Cartman's throat. "Let go of that door!"

"I want to kill Farmer Denkins too but showing up at his house in the middle of the night is asking to be killed! Can't we do it some other time, and maybe bring a fucking gun?" yelled Cartman.

"Farmer Denkins dies today! By that, I mean before midnight!"

Cartman looked at the dashboard clock. It was 11:24 pm.

Farmer Denkins was fast asleep in his twin-size bed, exhausted from a day's work on the farm when a faint roar woke him up.

Scott was driving up Denkins' driveway at 40 mph, throwing up rocks in the process. The car's muffler had long since rusted out, making it even louder. "YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HIM UP!" yelled Cartman. Scott screeched to a stop just in front of Denkins' front door. Cartman could see the whites of Denkins' eyes. He was holding shotgun that he used to kill Scott's parents. "Who's there?" asked Denkins.

"Dude, bail! He's woke up!" insisted Cartman. As Cartman stayed in the car, Scott kicked in Denkins' door. Denkins attempted to kill Scott, but in his barely awakened haze he missed and ended up shooting his own wall clock, which froze at 11:29. In a fit of rage, Scott grabbed the gun out of Denkins' hand and threw it in the fireplace. Denkins' most prized possession burned. Denkins tried to find a knife, but Scott kicked him in the balls, rendering him momentarily unable to fight. It was then that Scott noticed that Cartman was missing.

"Cartman, get your ass in here! Denkins doesn't have a gun!"

Cartman was still scared as he ran up to the door. Scott stepped on Denkins' throat and grabbed his right arm. "Grab his other arm!" commanded Scott. Cartman grabbed Denkins' left arm, and together they dragged Denkins into his pony stable.

"You better give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" yelled Scott.


	4. 50 Years

"Because if you kill me, you'll be executed! Now let me go!" pleaded Denkins.

"YOU KILLED BOTH OF MY PARENTS! YOU'RE GETTING EXECUTED!" retorted Scott.

"They was trespassin' and I was protectin' myself! I have my rights!"

"WHAT WERE MY PARENTS GONNA DO TO YOU?"

Denkins pointed at Cartman. "That little monster told me that your parents were violent pony killers!"

"You killed my parents, made me an orphan, over A FUCKING PONY? You better explain to me RIGHT NOW EVERYTHING that happened that night or you're getting this knife straight through your heart!" threatened Scott.

"Well Cartman told me that violent pony killers were on the loose, so I was on the lookout. Your folks came on to the property, and I shot 'em both."

"You didn't fire a warning shot, call out, ANYTHING?" asked Scott.

"Look, I thought they were out to do harm." replied Denkins.

Cartman, silent this whole time, stirred to action. "Gimme that!" he yelled, snatching the knife out of Scott's hand. Cartman stabbed Denkins in the throat.

It was 11:35 pm. As Denkins lay dying in the stable, one of the ponies relieved himself on Denkins' chest. Cartman and Tenorman ran away into the night.

In a final irony, Denkins was laid to rest just 20 feet from the Tenorman parents.

 _March 3, 1954 – November 22, 2004_


End file.
